


Domestic

by letsmakeitforever



Series: EXO ship drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, actual domestic husbands, lowkey jongdae loves having his hair played with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: Jongdae/Minseok





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> two in one night uwu

Minseok and Jongdae's relationship was of no surprise to anyone. They treated each other like boyfriends before they were boyfriends. Minseok would often take Jongdae out and they would have nights at the dorm where everybody was banned from the living room so that they could watch a movie in peace. And they loved just being alone and talking or falling into a comfortable silence until Jongdae would whine about not getting cuddles or something mundane. Minseok would just laugh and run his hands through Jongdae's hair until Jongdae is lying on his lap, fast asleep. And Minseok would fall asleep too but when he would wake up, he would notice that Jongdae had moved so that Minseok would be cuddling him. So in the end Jongdae got what he wanted. The words best used to describe their relationship are comfortable and domestic. 


End file.
